Killer Crush
by Octo-nerd
Summary: Lucas Barnhill is a kind teenage boy who moved to Orange county with his divorced mother. Everything went fine, until he meets the demonic killer clown mascot known as Horny the clown. Lucas kindness , trust and friendship made Archie gain affection and happiness to the friend he never had. Now Lucas has to keep Horny a secret from everyone including his mother to keep Archie safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Drive thru or the characters_

 _Neither do I own the music used here. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. The characters I made up I only own in the story. It is for fun right?_

 _I watched Drive thru a long time ago and that killer clown was fantastic! I really loved this movie and this idea popped up in my brain. I wanted to make a story about this because I felt so bad for Archie. He reminds me of me not having any friends ;w;_

 _Anyway I hope you enjoy if you can. 3_

 _Please excuse my language I don't like cussing but it makes it more interesting right?_

* * *

Introduction chapter 1: New beginning

My mother was divorced again; another broken heart caused by a selfish human being. At this rate my mother will never love again.

This time she wanted to move somewhere else. To start fresh. A new life forgetting the bad times in the past. She wanted to move to California in a quiet town called Orange County. Seems like my type of place. my name is Lucas, Lucas Barnhill.

I'm 18 years old and have a talent. I can sing. Well only sing to myself that is but not to others expect my mom. She just loves me singing her favorite songs to cheer her up. I love to learn new things some say I'm very very smart for my age. But that's it about me anyway. My whole life change until I meet...him.

Archie Benjamin or known as Horny the clown.

* * *

 _Lucas POV_

"Why do we keep moving mom? I don't understand why can't we stay back in Florida. ." He looked outside the moving car watching trees pass by. "Lucas dear..you know why we keep moving it's to start off new. It's for you my dear you suffer from depression and anxiety. I don't want my boy to suffer. Anyway it's almost your birthday!" Molly looked at her son as a smile formed from her lips.

Lucas only sighs in the response continuing to look outside the car window. "Besides dear you'll like Orange county! It's quiet and peaceful! "

"Yeah..and soon we will move again.." he spoke motionless. Molly sighs and looked at her son again. "Lucas I promise this will be the last place we move to okay. And no more moving ." Lucas looked back at his mother." You promise?" Molly smiles once more. "I promise."

It took an entirety to get to California. He messed around with his phone watching videos that would entertain him. He keeps scrolling down from his YouTube app. He noticed something that caught his eye. One video that had the description of 'The murders in Orange county California' . Strange that murders are happening in the place he and his mother are driving too. Curiously got the best of him.

His finger moved to press it. His body shifted closer to the door watching the video. Mackenzie was the name of the girl who survived from the killer. But why does it happen in a fast food restaurant? I mean Ronald McDonald seems like a nice guy isn't he? Lucas wasn't afraid of clowns at all. Clowns are full with happiness and joy, adorable even. He knows teens from his previous schools hatred clowns.

Lucas loved clowns he seemed obsessed with them. Who would hate a adorable looking clown. I know he wouldn't.

He kept watching for more information. Hella burger was the name of this fast food restaurant and the mascot was known other to be Horny the clown. "Horny?" Lucas shook his head in such a word. "Wow this place must be pretty corny." He chuckled to himself by his awful joke. "God i'm so depressed." (kinda reminds me of Sans ;w;)

"Lucas! Look we're here!" Lucas mother made him aware. His blue eyes shifted up as he puts his phone away. "Orange county! Finally!" he sighs in relief. The car was already getting him sick and anxiety.

His mother pass by many cars. Everything was peaceful around here. The people in this town look nice enough. The teens act shady as they used to be. This place was perfect after all.

"Ready for your new home? We will move to a nice neighborhood close to the school. Not to mention this awesome fast food restaurant I've been hearing about! " Lucas forms a nervous smile." Yeah...I heard about it..are you sure it's safe here?" His voice was way to nervous as usual. "Dear there is nothing to be afraid about! Nothing to fear at all." Her hand move closer to poke her son's nose. "Here if you want I can drop you off here if you need fresh air. Our home is a few blocks away. I'll be waiting for you, just meet some neighbors or take some notes to get used to the neighborhood. " Lucas got his backpack and nods his head in a response to her. "Sure mom."

The car stopped and he opens the door getting off looking at his new surroundings.

"Don't go off doing bad things." "Mom I'm fine!" He heard his mother chuckle. "I'm just kidding go have fun kiddo." She soon drove off leaving Lucas on the sidewalk.

"Okay...this won't be as bad as I think it will be. I mean this place won't be that bad!...would it?" He grips his backpack and walked around. His hand reached to grab his phone. Grabbing his headphones and place them in his ears listening to Nirvana's heart shaped box. He loved music really. Everything about music he knows. Anyone who has any questions Lucas has a special taste in music. Like everyone can't live without music. It's like your own fantasy listening to music. The best feeling is getting lost in music.

Walking in a slow speed he smiled to himself closing his eyes listening to his music. It was like a little imaginative world people could be in ignoring the world around him. He took a deep breath and started to sing along to the song.

 _"Hey!_

 _Wait!_

 _I've got a new complaint_

 _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

 _Hey!_

 _Wait!_

 _I've got a new complaint_

 _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

 _Hey!_

 _Wait!_

 _I've got a new complaint_

 _Forever in debt to your priceless advice, your advice."_

He was lost into his singing tone. It made him look even more ridiculous when he started to dance a little to his song.

* * *

 _Mackenzie's POV_

How long is this curse going to last?

Her breath quickens. Eyes frantically looking back and forth checking her surroundings. Ever since Horny appeared. Killing her friends one by one. She is losing everything especially almost losing her boyfriend.

Damn it all.

Why did they kill him in the first place. Archie didn't deserve this, all he ever wanted was a friend. Sadly in the real world it doesn't happen does it? It's a cruel world out there.

Her steps were light walking back home. She hoped Horny doesn't attack here in the neighborhood. I mean it's impossible. Is there any way to help the vengeful demon or anything to end this murderous rampage?

Mackenzie stopped as she heard a soft crunch behind her.

 _Shit. He wouldn't._

Her body tensed up hearing the awful microphone voice.

"Well well seems like little Mackenzie is out walking alone...you do want my hatchet to go inside your fucking brain..DO YOU?!" Horny swings his sharp metal hatchet to slice her , but of course she dodged his attack and started to run as fast as she can. She heard his demonic sick laughter chasing after her. "Just go away you sick bastard! Why can't you just- Just stop!'" Her voice sounded weak.

"Stop? Never you and your fucking mother is going to pay for sin's Bitch!" He laughed again and catches up her. Mackenzie had other plans. Swiftly she ran quickly into the curb going to the next neighborhood side. "You can try to catch me asshole!" She pointed her middle finger at him.

He stopped.

Why did he stopped chasing her? She heard this voice. A smooth yet voice you can calm down to. She understood music very well since she sings as well. But this one was..different. It was amazing is that why he stopped? Both of them turned around staring at the wonderful singer.

What in the actual Fuuuuuuu-

Well it was a boy that's for sure. But why in the world does he have to dance like that singing a Nirvana song? He looks like those Peanut characters dancing to the piano.

He had brown messy hair. Wearing a Blue, white and black hoodie. His jeans were american blue. Wearing back shoes. Mackenzie chuckles from the embarrassment in front of her.

Wait what about Archie?

She turned seeing the killer disappeared behind her. I guess the boy's weirdness got the best of him. His voice, it was very smooth, and a strong impact. "Damn this boy's got talent." She whispered under her breath and moved a little closer to the light browned haired teen. "His taller than me too. Taller than anyone else here jeez." She crossed her arms and walked towards him with sly smile in her face.

* * *

 _Lucas POV_

 _"Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_

 _Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath_

 _Broken hymen of your Highness, I'm left back."_

His voice suddenly got a little louder from the next lyric. He was so into the song. Nirvana was his favorite band. He wanted to get better at his notes anyway. Practicing without nobody listening to him was perfect. That's what he thought.

 _"Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back!"_

He turned around his huge smile faded from his face. His mouth was shut and gulped. A girl giving him a strange yet amazed look crossing her arms close to her chest. "Oh! Ugghh... I ...ummm.." he was too embarrassed to speak his face flushed from embarrassment looking at the familiar girl. "You like music huh? I can tell you like nirvana too. Not to mention pretty boy you can sing pretty good." Her voice sounded as if she had been running. Maybe she liked to work out.

Lucas stood emotionless and shivered more. No no no I didn't want anyone to hear me sing I- "Hey are you new here?" She continues to stare at him. "I..I ummmm..Yes! Yes I am new from here! Me and my mom just moved here. " he started to breath heavily from being awkward as ever.

"Great I like meeting new people, name's Mackenzie and yours? " Lucas looked at her and blinked. Mackenzie, it's the girl who survived from the killer he watched from his phone. "Um Hello earth to nerd boy are you just going to stare? " she looked at him strangely as if he was daydreaming. "Uh what? Oh Oh! My names Lucas! Lucas Barnbell- I mean Barnhill!" Mackenzie chuckled. What a strange guy.

"Nice to meet you Lucas…...I'll be seeing you around I need to go do some..things." she waved goodbye and walked pass by him. "Oh! Goodbye MacLean! I mean Mackenzie! " he face palms blushing madly from embarrassment. What a great way to make friends Lucas. He puts on his music again and walked off back to his own mother.

"This day just got better and better." He started to sing to himself again. But this time singing to himself.

* * *

Horny's POV

 _What was that? Why did I stopped? That voice made me missed by chance to get my revenge on killing that bitch._

 _I never felt like this before. I saw she was stunned by that boy's voice. To be honest was fucking too. Something about him. There was something about him. I can't think straight anymore._

He walked around gripping his hatchet. He was so confused. Horny sat down and curses himself. I kill that boy from ruining my chance to kill Mackenzie. He just needed some time. He needed to find out more about this _boy_.

He chuckled to himself. "That kid isn't going to last long here. I'll teach him a lesson for making me miss my chance." Archie got up and smirked under his mask.

"This is going to be a hella good time."

* * *

 _Again e..excuse me for my language! I will do more chapters soon if I got any time! Feel free to ask questions! I..if you want to. I promise the chapters will be longer._

 _Now I will get back to studying and drawing ;w;_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Drive thru or the characters_

 _Neither do I own the music used here. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. The characters I made up I only own in the story_

 _T..thank you so much for the kind reviews! I appreciate it! It's nice to know you like the story. Thank you so much ;w; *sniffs* sorry I'm crying tears of joy ;w; If you have any questions I will be gladly to answer them! I mean this is the first fanfic I ever written._

 _Chapter two: Fitting in_

* * *

Morning took a long time for Lucas. He usually sleeps, but he just stays up to practice playing his guitar and sing some songs softly. It was his first day of school tomorrow. Well, not new necessary just a new school day for him. He has been moving from place to place and going to different schools not lasting long.

His back lays against the wall from his bed as he begins to sing aerials from system of a down. He holds his guitar closely and moved his hand for the first note.

"Wait! Where is chuckles?" He looked around his half empty room. It was clear that he was still unpacking. "Cheese and crackers where is he?" Whispering softly not wanting to wake his mother up.

Who is chuckles? If you think it was his pet you are wrong. Chuckles is Lucas old ragged up doll clown his mother gave him when he was just a baby. Lucas did everything with his friend next to his side. What? You think that's weird? Don't get me wrong but I still sleep with my stuffed animals. Lucas is just one of those people who acts like kid but was very mature.

A few hours trying to find his old doll he lets out a defeated sigh. He decided to fall asleep without his doll. Usually chuckles was the one who he sleeps comfortable with. "Looks like a sleepless night for me." Lucas grabbed his huge headphones and places them in his ears where they belong. He pressed play on his iPod and shuts his eyes listening to sleep by Plumb.

 _" Oh I feel so tired_

 _I cannot hardly keep open_

 _My eyes_

 _My thoughts are scattered_

 _and I cannot say a word_

 _and I can't seem to remember_

 _anything I've learned."_

Lucas smiled in his _'sleeping process'_ and continues to listen.

 _" Well do you have some of those days_

 _When you can't be who you wanna be_

 _When you just need to close your eyes_

 _Pull the covers up so high and drift away_

 _and sleep so soundly_

 _and dream profoundly_

 _Cast all your cares on the_

 _Only thing that you really need_

 _and sleep so soundly."_

He yawns and a few good 30 mins he feel asleep with his music on. It was a quiet night nothing bad happen. His mother was right about Orange county being a quiet place. He never felt so relax. So on the music plays drifting off to his blissful dreams.

 _" Well do you have some of those days_

 _When you can't be who you wanna be_

 _When you just need to close your eyes_

 _Pull the covers up so high and drift away_

 _and sleep so soundly_

 _and dream profoundly_

 _Cast all your cares on the_

 _Only thing that you really need_

 _and sleep so soundly.."_

* * *

 _Mackenzie POV_

The night went quickly for Mackenzie. Now the sun has brightened up her room. Birds were sleeping, Flowers were blooming. The smell of pancakes in the morning.

It was going to a hella of a good day.

Swiftly she took the bed sheet covers off of her and puts on her slippers. She made a run for it downstairs and saw her mother making breakfast for her and her father.

"Morning mom!" She smiles.

"Good morning Mackenzie how did you sleep? " her mother said while locking her eyes at the pancakes.

"Good good, hey did you that-"

"We have new neighbors yes I do. They are so kind! Especially Lucas now he was a gentleman."

Mackenzie rolls her eyes and sat down on the chair. Gentleman? Please if I got to know him better he won't be a little goody two shoes. Her mother finished making the pancakes as she placed them on the table in front of her.

"Eat up Mackenzie it's time for you to go to school. I don't want you late again." Her mother said with a serious tone. Mackenzie sighs and looks back at her mom. "Yes mom." Was the reply her mother wanted to hear. Smiling she left to go get ready for work while Mackenzie eats and gets ready for school.

 _Lucas POV_

Lucas was snoring in his bed. His mother was right. If he didn't sleep early he wasn't going to get enough sleep anyway.

"Hehehehehe Hehehehe wake up!"

His alarm clock went off making Lucas wake up. "I didn't do it!" He gasps and looks around. "Oh..another embarrassing dream." He got down from his bed and looks at the clock. "OH SWEET CINNAMON APPLE!" He was going to be late for school. He was going to be late for his first day of school.

His mother already left to go find a job and he was left alone. He goes through his boxes and took out clothing he wanted to wear for his first day of school. Lucas puts on his long black jeans and his nirvana shirt. He also puts his on his favorite black, blue and white light jacket. He puts on the shoes he was wearing yesterday and goes off to the bathroom.

Lucas brushed his teeth and brushed his messy hair. "Wait I don't need to brush my hair." He looked at his mother's brush and carefully place it down giving that wtf look. As he ran down the stairs he slipped on one staircase and feel the floor groaning in pain.

"Ahhh pumpkin pie!" He said while holding his knee up to his chest. He needed to go quickly and got his backpack going outside. As he opened it his eyes were bothered by the bright light.

He smells the air and sighs. "Ahhh the sweet smell of cut grass in the morning. Well time to make this day the best day of your life!"

 _20 mins later_

"Wait! wait! Can we just talk about this?!" Being a new student also means being a target for the high school bullies. As for Lucas it means he is the fresh meat for the Jocks in High School.

"Look at this asshole thinkin he is all high and mighty. " The leader of the jocks have a smirk.

They were in the bathroom completely drowning poor Lucas into the toilet water. Lucas coughed and tries to breath some air but was tortured. His head once again was placed into the water.

"Hey look at these cool headphones! " one of the bully jocks holds up Lucas headphones.

"Wow! Awesome! You don't mind lettin me keep em don't cha?" He asked to Lucas who was almost drowning. "Well I'll stop for now. Your headphones are what's keeping you alive." He lets go of Lucas who finally pulled his head out of the toilet and coughs. His breath wasn't steady but he tried to calm his breathing. "Catch ya later douche bag." The jocks all laugh and left the bathroom.

Lucas who was still coughing wiped water off his face and looked inside his backpack. Good thing they didn't took his phone or iPod but why the headphones out of all his stuff. Sighing sadly he ignores it and grabs some paper towels drying his face.

"What a great way to express yourself on your first day of school Lucas.." he gave himself a disguised look and grabs his backpack going to class.

He was late to his first class thanks to the bullying incident. He knocks on the door to his class and a male scientist teacher came to open it.

"Ah! You must be the new student! Come come!" He smiles as Lucas gave him a weak smile back.

"Everyone quiet down! Let me introduce you to our new student! Go on introduce yourself. " Lucas felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment but he wanted this day to be over. "Hi m..my name is Lucas barnhill and I just moved from Florida. " he smiles seeing some kids who don't care but the girls seem to look at him lovely. He gulped and looked back and forth. "This is just great." He whispers to himself.

It was getting late and Lucas went home to finish his studies and homework. "All these homework I can do in a flash." He said to himself. "But now I have to headphones! Great! " he opened his door and closed it walking towards the kitchen. He looked at the refrigerator and it had a note. He took the note off the fridge and read it.

 _Sorry sweetie looks like the new job I had will be having late night shifts I hope you understand. There is no food if you're wondering but how about you go to hella burger to see what you would like? The money is inside the cookie jar. Take as much as you want to help your belly fill up. I will see you soon kiddo_

 _XOXO mommy_

Lucas placed his hand on his face again. "Still treating me like a child I see.." he puts the note on the table and opens the lip of the cookie jar getting as much money he needed for the fast food place. "Its getting late and I have no car...well I'll be walking I guess. " he walk out of his house and locked it.

He soon walks to hella burger which was also Horny's domain. It took a good long walk as he finally made it. The restaurant looks like it was closed but he was really hungry and wanted something to eat. He was new to this fast food so who knows what types of burgers or stuff they had. Lucas walks to the front of the building. He looked inside finding no one. "Strange." He tries to open the door but it was lock. Sighing he decides to leave.

Suddenly the door went open when he was leaving. Lucas stopped and heard the door of the restaurant open. He knew that leaving was the best option but curious things made him well Curious! So he walked back carefully and went inside slowly eyeing the dark empty restaurant. A figure moved to close the door behind him and looked at Lucas who was always checking his surroundings. The figure with the orange and yellowish eyes made a low chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of curiosity kills the BOY!"

Mackenzie POV

She was playing her guitar thinking of any way to get rid of Archie. She sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "What's the use...I can't think of anything. " she closed her eyes. She heard something. A song. It was a nirvana song playing in her radio. She heard it thought of nothing at first but when an object was thrown across the room and hits the nirvana logo. Something was wrong. She tried to figure out that this was one of Archie's clues to who he was going to kill next demons always do the crazy floating shit to get the attention. Then it hit her.

Lucas

Lucas was wearing a nirvana shirt which their logo on it! That must mean the boy singer was in danger. She jumped off the bed and dashed downstairs towards the door.

Not so fast horny you're not going to kill anyone else. Not in my watch.

 _Lucas POV_

Lucas jumped at the microphone voice and started at horny in fear.

"I..I am sorry! I thought you guys were opened and the door suddenly opened. " Lucas covered his flushing face again not looking at the killer in front of him. It wasn't much as tears streamed down his face.

 _Hornys POV_

He just looked at Lucas crying and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"I can't do anything right! My day just keep getting worse and worse! " horny saw Lucas struggling to stop crying. This boy was embarrassing himself way too much.

"I got my headphones stolen and my head was inside a toilet! " he stopped and lets out a crying laugh. "My head was inside of the _freaking toilet!_ " He put his hands on his head and lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I have a lot of problems...I'll just leave." Lucas was going to the front entrance to exit but he was stopped by horny who block him and grabs him by a choke hold.

"W..what are yo-"

He tensed up feeling a cold metal against his skin. It was cold and sharp that causes him to definitely shiver in fear. Horny chuckles while he traces the metal around his neck tauntingly.

"Why I'm doing this? You do hella know why I'm doing this. You missed my chance to murder the only thing to make this pain end once and for all. Thanks to you I have to figure out a way how to kill her again." He made a move that causes the taller boy to flinch.

"Look!" He choked up. "I'm sorry I ruined your chance okay..wait you? You were after that girl? Was her name Mackenzie?" Horny of course growls hearing that name. He turned Lucas around to face him.

"Yes! That bitch ruined my life, actually her mother ruined my life!"

"W..what did they ever do to you?"

"They killed me."

"What? "

"THEY KILLED ME!" His voice was raspy and harsh.

He saw Lucas keep his straight face up and trying to feel as brave as he can before he decides to kill him.

"How did they killed you? You're still alive."

"I'm a demon asshole! A demon who wants to make who ever killed me pay for their sins!"

He saw Lucas made a I don't believe you face, but seeing his icy blue eyes looking against his orange colored eyes. He must wanted to believe him. Horny felt uncomfortable as the taller boy continues to stare at him curiously. Lucas pale face had a hint of a bright light color on his cheeks. Maybe this guy blushes a lot.

It was an awkward silence between them. Horny broke it as he was going to pin Lucas into the wall. Lucas struggled and his body missed the wall causing the two to collapse on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Horny had a confused look in his voice while yelling insults at the clumsy boy.

"I'm not going to die just because of your selfish behavior! " Lucas was taller than horny and it was easy to push him off.

"Who the fuck are you calling selfish kid!?" Horny grabs on into his leg causing Lucas to fall.

Horny heard the door open and he looked back seeing Mackenzie staring at him with pure hatred.

"Let go of him Archie!" Horny felt stiff hearing his name and made his grip loosen. Lucas finally free of his grip ran towards Mackenzie as she pointed to the door.

"Let's go now! " she ran for a head start as Lucas ran behind her. Horny's expression changes when he saw Lucas look back at giving him a sorrow yet I'm sorry about what happened to you look. Then he ran back to him and stopped. It seems like Lucas wanted to tell him something. Horny senses something about him. He was..different than the others he meet.

Eventually Mackenzie pulls Lucas back saying something to him as they both fled farther away from the restaurant. Horny stood motionless on the floor trying to figure out what was going on and what that boy was doing to him. His other part now wanted to murder them both, but his sane was confused and filled with a strange unbearable feeling.

"What the _fuck_ is going on." He stood up and grabbed his hatchet.

 _I felt something. Something that felt calm coming from that boy. The way he looks at me. Was he feeling guilt or sadness looking at me? It seem like he cares unlike the other humans who care about themselves. But he cares about others it looks like. I never felt so much kindness from a human being before...I thought being selfish was the only thing this cruel world knows. I guess I was wrong._

 _No no! Don't let that idiot get to you! I need to murder the last child of the person who broke my heart into millions of pieces! I won't stop until my revenge is complete!_

* * *

 _T..thanks for reading again I had time to write the second chapter because we have a blizzard going on here ;w;_

 _I think this chapter was longer than I wanted it to be but I want to make the chapters longer. Anyway the third chapter will be up soon ;w;_


End file.
